The Hendiz Of Mortals
by red-cherry-lips
Summary: Then a small but powerful dose of revenge and pure braveness stepped in, he rose with his fist tightened. He was now going to take what Voldemort had taken from him. Read on to find out what happens next.
1. LAST DUSLEY OWL

_Hi! This is my first fan fic, so be nice and review! um..by the way i would just like to say that there are more chapters to come soo ...keep reading! Enjoy!_

**HARRY POTTER AND THE HENDIZ OF MORTAL**

_Chapter 1: THE LAST DURSLEY OWL_

It was a cold and tiring day at Privet Drive.

Harry lay on his bed gazing at the white ceiling feeling very bored. Down stairs Harry could hear Aunt Petunia gossiping to Uncle Vernon.

"Have you seen them? Vernon, have you? They are the worst looking couple I have ever seen in my life! The man is so scruffy looking and has scars on his face! Oh! but the women (or girl) has… eurgh! Short horrid pink hair!" She snorted to herself.

"They bought that old house! You know, that black one with white shutters? And, oh! that funny looking green door! It's abnormal and so are the people that live inside it!" yelled Petunia, sitting down with a cup of tea while her hands were trembling.

Though Harry suddenly felt excited!

Pink hair, scruffy looking man? There are only two people in the world that could ever fit that description!

Without a second thought, Harry ran downstairs.

"What are their names?" asked Harry of Aunt Petunia in a hoarse voice.

Petunia eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?" she replied sniffily.

"Um well…you know I am very interested with...people who live in this neighbourhood. I like to know them. It's the least I can do!" said Harry. His aunt and uncle goggled at him as though he was an alien life form.

"_You_! Want to know _people_? Don't make me laugh boy!" guffawed Uncle Vernon, already laughing.

"They didn't say anything at all about their names, but I've heard they are the weirdest you've ever heard!" shuddered Petunia.

"I bet Petunia, they have just escaped from prison! I bet you anything! Ohh, I do hope they leave. _Weirdos_." said Vernon, reading the latest newspaper with a disgusted look on his face.

Suddenly there was a loud SCREECH!

A ragged-looking elderly owl flew in the window, leaving Vernon to shout at this: "YOU AND YOUR BLOODY OWLS, BOY!"

It flew over Harry and wearily dropped a letter at his feet. He untied it then ran up to his room, where he read the following:

_Harry!_

_Guess what I know! This might be a little odd but…YOU'RE LEAVING THE DURSLEYS FOR GOOD! I know it's weird, but the Ministry thinks you would be safer with us! You'll live at our house! This time you'll be like my brother …but yeah Mum says we have to come and collect you in about a week, but I don't know how fast this shoddy bird can deliver. Well, Bill is nagging me about packing for the wedding. It's been so bloody annoying around here lately, as everyone is so excited about it. Especially Fleur. Not like I've noticed or anything._

_See you soon,_

_Ron_

Harry grinned with pleasure. He could not believe this! He was leaving Privet Drive forever!

_But Dumbledore said I wasn't allowed to leave_, he thought morosely.…then it hit Harry.

Dumbledore.

It was still such a great shock….That there was no-one to help him now. He would have to figure it all out by himself…

Harry had shut the realisation of the great wizard's death out for the last week. The sleepless nights worrying restlessly about the future had been enough pain to be getting on with.

He stared at the letter.

It stared back at him.

He wondered what it will be like to never stare back at those half moon spectacles again.

He wondered if he was going to be safe at the Burrow.

He wondered and he wondered and wondered until his eyelids drooped and total darkness surrounded him and his mind. For once Harry slipped into a comfortable sleep, devoid of worry, instead, brimful of happiness about the future for a change.

_I will update really soon! hope you liked it._


	2. LAST AND FINAL

_DISCLAIMER: i do not own Harry Potter!_

_This my second chappie! Enjoy and tell me if you like it! please review!_

LAST AND FINAL

It was 3:08 Harry awoke to hear yelling and very familiar voices coming from down stairs.

"IF YOU EVER COME INSIDE MY HOME AGAIN I WILL I WILL CALL THE POLICE!" screamed a voice Harry was guessing was Uncle Vernon. Harry opened his door and climbed the stairs only half way, he could only see uncle Vernon' s head.

"LET ME SEE! USE YOUR BRAIN MAN! IM A WIZARD! DOYOU THINK I CARE IFYOU CALL SOME MUGGLE POLICE...NO!"

Harry recognised this voice at once! It was Arthur Weasley!

Without thinking, Harry ran down the staircase to see him and the rest of the family standing in the lounge room and Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley huddled in a small corner. Uncle Vernon looked angry. His eyes were bulging out of his head (he also looked a bit scared).

"Harry dear, so nice to see you." said Mrs Weaselly, looking quite pale.

Then…"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE YOU BULLY! WE WILL TAKE HARRY AND LEAVE AND IF YOU _EVER_ TALK TO ME LIKE THAT OR THREATEN ME AGAIN, YOUR BOY HERE WILL HAVE A MUCH BIGGER TONGUE THAN LAST TIME" yelled Mr Weasley.

There was a awful silence after Mr Weasley had finished his threat, then finally Mrs Weasley broke it.

"Come on, Harry dear. Go get your trunk and then we'll set off, ok?" she said, ushering Harry towards the staircase. Harry broke into a run.

He wanted more then anything to find out what really happened downstairs. He shoved all the clean clothes he could find into the trunk, then roughly grabbed Hedwig's cage, to which she hooted very loudly.

"Ready." said Harry as he was descending the stairs again.

"Good Harry dear." said Mrs Weasley, smiling, tough still rather pale.

Ron was standing next to Fred looking very scared. Harry went over to him.

"Hey" Harry said.

Ron merely smiled.

"Ok. Um you go first ...um, George," said Mrs Weasley.

George went over to a small candle sitting on the Dursley's table, he touched it then suddenly disappeared. Aunt Petunia let out a small scream.

"Ah. Now you, Fred." said Mr Weasley with a grim, hardened expression. His eyes kept darting back towards Uncle Vernon.

Fred went over to the portkey and upon touching it, disappeared too.

"Arthur. Off you go."

Mr Weasley went over and did the same.

"Ok Harry, Ron you two can go. said Mrs Weasley.

Harry and Ron went forward.

A rush of excitement ran over Harry as if he was opening a seven-foot present…. But there was a odd space inside him that didn't feel happy at all.

This meant that the Muggle world was to dangerous for Harry to be in.

"Er- um.. ok. So I'm leaving the Dursley's for good?" said Harry.

"Yes, dear! I have orders that if-" she broke off looking very sad.

Harry knew what she was going to say.

"If Dumbledore dies" muttered Harry.

"Yes, dear. The Muggle world is too risky to leave you in for too long. So, say goodbye to your family," said Mrs Weasley.

Harry didn't know what to do. This was the moment Harry had been waiting for all of his life...

"Well, goodbye Vernon Petunia and Dinky Diddydums ." said Harry.

Ron sniggered behind him.

Dudley looked as if he could have punched him but was afraid he would get a pig tail.

"Thanks for the _wonderful_ way you have brought me up!" and with that, Ron and Harry touched the candle.

Harry felt a strange sensation somewhere above his navel, then a hard ground.

"Good one, Harry! He deserved that! Fat ugly little boy." cackled Ron.

They were standing outside the Burrow.

"Erm... are you going to tell me what happened back there." asked Harry.

" Well, as we turned up to collect you, your uncle thought he'd be smart with us and pull out some metal wandy-thing.."

"A gun?" prompted Harry helpfully.

"Yeah, that was it. Dad's had to deal with them before and it scared him and Mum half to death, after Dad had told Mum exactly what it was."

"I'm really sorry about them," said Harry apologetically.

"No need to say sorry." grinned Ron." they're as good as, well…not your family anymore.! Now. Hurry up, because we're meant to be meeting _her _parents."

Harry had completely forgot about the wedding.

" But... but...er- is it today?" asked Harry in a panic.

"No." replied Ron, gazing into the sky. "Mum is so excited. A bit scary really. And Ginny is really angry with Fleur c'os she got her this necklace saying _BEST FRIENDS!_ It was so funny." laughed Ron.

Shortly after Ron and Harry had arrived at the Burrow, everyone else turned up.

Mrs Weasley looked especially tired.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY!" yelled Mrs Weasley, turning red.

Mr Weasley slowly turned around. "Yes…. Dear" he whimpered.

"What just happened back there? Care to explain?" asked Mrs Weasley in a dangerous voice.

"Oh deary me. Look at the time! Bill will be expecting us at the Delacour's house any minute now!" mumbled Mr Weasley.


	3. THE RICH PARENTS

Well, helloo everyone! New chappie! (yesssssssssss) anyhoo, please read and review or i will become a criminal! Thanks! xoxoxo

_I do not own Harry Potter ( damn!)…..PLZ REVIEW! Kindly appreciated_!

_**Chapter 3: THE RICH PARENTS**_

**__**

**__**

"Ok, um Fred you first" said Mrs Weasley as everyone stood near the fire place.

"But Mum, are you sure they have a fireplace at the Delacour's house?" asked Ron looking puzzled.

"For the fifth time, _yes _Ron." hissed Mrs Weasley.

"Fred! We don't have all day!" yelled Mr Weasley impatiently.

Fred gave his father an unconcerned look and climbed into the fire place grabbed a hand full of powder and yelled: "UNDER A RAINBOW".

Then he was engulfed in a burst of emerald flames and disappeared.

"IM GOING TO _KILL _FRED!" yelled Mrs Weasley.

"Hahahh! George is a funny one, isn't he." laughed Fred.

Mr Weasley sighed and gave Fred a look of exasperation. "Please correct us when we mistake your names, won't you?"

"Fred, if you do the same as Fred…I mean George, you will no longer live in this house again! Do you hear me?" screamed Mrs Weasley.

"Blab-a-ba-ba-a-blah." said George in a bored voice as he stepped into the fire place, grabbing some powder and yelling: "SOMEWHERE."

"Remind me, Arthur Dear, that when they get back to turn them into lobsters, then cook them for Fleurs' parents!' yelled Mrs Weasley.

"Ok…your turn Harry dear." said Mrs Weasley, still breathing heavily.

Harry stepped into the fireplace. It was just like it had been five years ago.

"Now, this time dear shout: Number 6, St Salvator Street, Bordeux, France!" said Mrs Weasley.

Harry nodded. "See you all on the other side." winked Harry, and yelled:

"_Number 6, St Salvator Street, Bordeux, France!"_

And then came the strange sensation of feeling like he was being sucked down a giant plug hole, a sound of roaring, the flames of green, he was spinning spinning spinning ….. The roaring stopped and his body hit a hard ground.

"And who is _zis?_" said a voice from above Harry.

Harry focused and a living room came into picture. He pulled himself to his feet.

"Ohh! Zis is 'arry! I was telling you about him!" said another voice behind him.

He looked around. It was Fleur, looking prettier than ever before with pale pink robes on and a radiant smile.

But before him was the most beautiful house Harry had ever seen (except for the Burrow!).

Every inch was covered in some sort of marble, there were couches covered in a bright gold, pillows with amazing patterns on them, the fire place was the height of a Troll.

Everywhere there seemed to be beautiful marble statues of mer-people and unicorns, each door was painted in silver, with diamond door knobs.

Harry stood there, mouth opened until Ron fell on the Delacour's floor with a loud THUMP.

He acted exactly like Harry. "Ahh nice to meet you! I'm Ron Weasley" said Ron holding out a extremely dirty hand to a lady Harry had not yet noticed as her beautiful lilac robes blended seamlessly with the comfortable-looking gold-leafed couch she was sitting haughtily upon.

"Eet iz _very _nice to meet you too. I am Véronique Delacour and _zis(-_She indicated to a man who only just walked in-) is my husband Léon." said Fleur's mother, smiling at Ron, who smiled nervously back.

Véronique Delacour looked a lot like Fleur, except she was older and her hair was a shiny silvery grey. It was flowing down her shoulders much as Fleur's was. But her face was somewhat colder and harder than Fleur's and had (if possible) much more arrogance carved into it.

"And oh! Zis _must_ be 'arry Potter! Oh yes, Fleur talks about you all the time." said Véronique , taking in Harry's scar.

"Er-nice to meet you!" said Harry, turning red to the thought of Fleur talking about him.

Harry and Ron turned away from the group after hearing Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley hit the ground.

"Ron, I found out there is a woman and a man that have moved into Privet drive and the man is scruffy looking with cuts on his face and the woman has short _pink_ hair!…now which two people fit that description?" asked Harry excitedly.

"Lupin and Tonks …but hang on what are they doing in a snooty place like that?" asked Ron, looking puzzled.

"I have no idea…but it really doesn't matter, right? I mean, they must have what ever it is they are doing under control?" said Harry.

"I dunno… but all I've heard is that Tonks is really happy again and that Lupin and her got together…they could be pretending to be a muggle to find out more about Voldemort-".

But Ron was cut off by Mrs Weasley yelling at them to come over.

"Zit down, zit down." said Véronique, ushering them towards the very comfy-looking couch.

Harry and Ron sat down. Bill and Fleur were sitting together. It was very hard to see Bill's expression with his face like it had been after Greyback's attack, but Harry could tell he was very happy. Fleur didn't care at all about his face. She just stared at him as though he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

_I will update soon!_


	4. HERMIONE'S BAD NEWS

Plz Review!

Chapter four: HERMIONE'S BAD NEWS

"Now you two will be saying in zere," said Véronique pointing towards a very clean big room with two beds, a big cupboard and an antique gold clock.

"Fine by us!" said Ron as he ran towards a mammoth size bed. Véronique left, looking disapproving at Ron's behaviour.

"Not bad, 'ey" yelled Ron happily, bouncing across the mattress.

"Not bad at all." replied Harry, unpacking his clothes and putting them into the huge cupboard.

"Did I tell you Harry? Hermione's coming." muttered Ron, looking interestedly at his hands.

Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I wondered why I couldn't hear her voice." he laughed.

''So …you're really not going back this time. You know, to…. Hogwarts." whispered Ron, looking worried.

"I can't Ron. I just…can't…not when Voldemort got away with it…I'm not safe at Hogwarts any more …no one is." said Harry.

"Well, I said it once and I'll say it again: if you're leaving I'm leaving…even if I die trying." whispered Ron.

With those words Harry felt as though someone had tipped a bucket of cold icy water over him: his arms stang, he felt sick.

And then, he thought of how he would feel if Ron or Hermione were killed standing up to Voldemort, just like his parents, just like Cedric…just like Sirius…just like Dumbledore….

"I told Mum…about what our plans. She's not happy at all." muttered Ron." I wouldn't expect her to be-".

The door opened, and Mrs Weasley poked her head around it, as though she had somehow heard their conversation.

"You two, Hermione is downstairs," said Mrs Weasley, with drawing her head again and bustling off.

Both Harry and Ron jumped off of their comfortable beds and raced down the hall to the top of the staircase, where they halted as they saw Hermione standing at the bottom wearing jeans and a blue top.

"Hermione how are you," yelled Harry happily.

"I'm, um… ok. But, now I feel better." she said uncomfortably, dropping her bags at her feet.

Harry thought she looked as though she had been in a fight. She had bruises on her face and scratch marks on her nose and cheeks.

"Um, Hermione… are you ok?" asked Ron.

"I'm… I'm fine.'' replied Hermione, but Harry knew she wasn't.

At that moment, Veronique sailed haughtily down the stairs from behind Harry and Ron and scooped up Hermione's dropped bags irritably.

"Well, Hermione will be sleeping in ze spare room up zairs, third door from ze left." said Veronique, eyeing Hermione's bushy hair.

"Ok." said Hermione.

Ron and Harry followed her to her room (which was smaller than Ron and Harry's), but had very beautiful walls with gold and silver carvings of swans and doves.

"So… are you going to tell us what happened?" said Ron, picking at his eyelashes.

Hermione sat down and took a deep breath. What ever she was going to tell them wasn't good news at all. She looked terrified.

"I…I…I. don't know how to tell you this at all." whispered Hermione. She put her hand to her mouth. "But, but…Hogsmead was-" She broke off.

It was like what ever she was going to say was too painful. "Ruined." she croaked.

There was a strong silence.

"What do you mean it's _ruined_?" asked Ron, looking very serious.

"I mean, the whole town… everything …everyone …it was burnt…my parents and I were lucky enough to get away. The Ministry, helped by the Daily Prophet, is trying to cover it up that no one knows who did it. But it's obvious it was Voldemort!" she said, looking very sad.

"He _can't _get away with this! I know he can't and if I ever find Voldemort and Snape, along with their crew, I'm going to _kill _them until they know what it's like to lose someone like

Dumbledore and Sirius! I…I will show them _no mercy, _just like they showed no mercy to that entire village!" yelled Harry (he felt like an idiot).

Harry couldn't stop thinking that this was only the beginning of things and that one day it'll be worst and now no one can save him but himself.


	5. A DREAM,A PLAN TO MURDER

hi everyone,if you like this story then plz review and read...ENJOY

THE DREAM, A PLAN TO MURDER

The smell of burnt paper was in the air, there was only the cackling of fire and sly voices to be heard in the little town.

A man...or was it a man it looked more like a skeleton was standing with a small figure, the small man spoke.

"Master would you care for a seat?"

"Ah yes Wormtail you fool come on… hurry up!" yelled the skeleton kicking Wormtail.

Wormtail swished his wand and out of the wand tip appeared a small velvet red chair. The skeleton figure sat down he closed his eyes then opened them he turned to Wormtail.

"You don't believe do you Wormtail?" asked The skeleton figure in a cold voice.

"I wonder master that is all, I wonder…" whimpered Wormtail.

"Do you question my brilliance Wormtail?" hissed the skeleton.

"No no not at all master this plan of ours of…..Yours how?'' asked Wormtail.

"You shall see my brilliance even the muggle world will see " yelled the skeleton.

"It will all end in horrible tragedy the world will be mind and not even Harry Potter and his wittle ittle friends will stop me!" screamed the skeleton standing up now towering over Wormtail.

"Um master what about Scrimgeour?" whimpered Wormtail jumping back.

"Ah Wormtail somewhere inside that small brain there is hope…we will destroy him." Laughed the skeleton as if it was some joke.

"My dear master how will we get to him?" asked Wormtail.

"I will send the deadliest creature that ever roamed this earth!" hissed the skeleton.

"Harry are 'ou ok" screamed Ron in his ear.

Harry woke up panting his scar stang as if someone had stabbed it with a cold bloody knife.

"I-I-I had a dream" whispered Harry trying to catch his breath.

"About what!'' yelled Hermione as she came running into the room in her night dress.

"Voldemort Wormtail they had just-"he tried to breathe.

"They had burnt down a village and he was planning to to to-to killt he minister of magic" nearly vomited Harry.

"What is zis racket?" asked Véronique as she opened the door half-asleep

"Oh Harry had a dream" muttered Ron.

"Dream? Dream? Hah! I have dreams now if you don't mind some are trying to sleep!" yelled Veronique almost falling over.

"No he has dreams about Voldemort " said Hermione very quickly.

"what did you just say bushy one?" whispered Véronique looking worried.

"she she-didn't say anything" Harry said angrily.

"um no Harry he has dreams about Voldemort and they always turn out to be real" explained Hermione looking worried.

"zis connection with Lord Voldemort is is…very strange indeed you must see zough his eyes…………..that could mean he can see zough yours" whispered Véronique looking quite insane.

"ER-yeah" muttered Harry feeling very awkward.

" those are great powers Potter zu should use them well" said Véronique as she shut the door.

"She's crazy isn't she" laughed Ron under his breathe.

"No Ron she is telling Harry that these are not just you another stupid dream that he should always be aware," said Hermione looking scared.

"I DON'T NEED ANYONE TELLING ME THAT I SHOULD BEAWARE I ALREADY KNOW!"Screamed Harry feeling great anger towards Véronique.

"AND HOW COULD THAT BE GREAT POWERS HOW?" But then it hit Harry like someone had been whispering it in his head all along..he had to let the minister know.


	6. DRATELLE 40000

EVERYONE PLZ REVIEW!

I do not own Harry Potter

DRATELLE 40000

Harry retold the dream he had dreamt to Mrs and Mr Weasley, (Hermione said it would be a good idea) and just like Harry had hoped Mr Weasley sent a urgent owl to the ministry worrying if they would take Harry's dream seriously.

"If they don't then…. There is no hope what so ever " said Mrs Weasley as he sat down at the Delator's table reading the latest daily prophet.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down as well eating their breakfast that Véronique had cooked for them while she stood near the silver stove staring at Harry.

"So ER how are we going to get to the Wedding" asked Ron as he ate a piece of French toast, but before Véronique could answer someone behind Harry answered for her.

" DRATELLE 40000" Harry turned around and there stoo d near the silver stove staring at Harry.

"So ER how are we going to get to the Wedding" asked Ron as he ate a piece of French toast, but before Véronique could answer someone behind Harry answered for her.

" DRATELLE 40000" Harry turned around and there stood Fred and George looking very happy.

"WHERE DID YOU TWO GO!" yelled Mrs Weasley as she came barging through the door." Oh fantastic I'll tell, I'll tell when I yelled under a rainbow I ended up at this small cafe in this muggle town they had really gross milkshakes". said Fred as though Christmas had come early.

"Oh and I when I said somewhere I went to …well quite odd but I went to outer space …and there was a chimney…and Proffesor Sprout and then we had tea and oh it was grand"said George imatating Mrs Weasley's voice.

"That's nice but-BOTH OF YOUR BROOMS ARE GROUNDED FOR THREE MONTHS!" spat Mrs weasley with her nose twitching.

"Mother dear don't you think that is a tad harsh" whispered Fred.

"I'LL SHOW YOU HARSH FRED WEASLEY NOW GO AND GET CHANGED FOR THE WEDDING" yelled Mrs Weasley trembling with anger. There was a loud CRACK and Fred and George had vanished.

"Um I was going to add… where in the muggle world did we ever get DRATELLE 40000" said Ron nervously.

"Oh um they belong to the Delacours I've heard Léon is a fine flier'' muttered Mrs Weasley with a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh oh ok," said Ron looking very disappointed.

"ER-what is the DRATELLE 40000"asked Harry lazily not caring.

"Only the best broom you have ever seen" sighed Ron.

"So we are going to the Wedding by broom?" asked Harry feeling puzzled.

"Yep our brrrroooms are white _zo_ it goes well" smiled Véronique but Harry didn't feel like giving one back in return he just stared some place else.

"Ok everyone we are leaving, " said Mr Weasley as he came through the doors looking very excited. Véronique gave a little squeal of excitement then went back through the door.

"come on now Harry and Ron come on," said Mrs Weasley ushering them out of the door. Harry and Ron followed.

"Out zere!" yelled Véronique as she pointed to a silver door leading outside. Fleur's sister was standing next to her mother Véronique Harry didn't see her come in. Everyone including Fred, George and Ginny followed Véronique into the room with the silver door it seemed to leave outside into a beautiful landscape there Mountains and a big river there were acres be on acres of naked land it felt relaxing just staring at it.

"now where _iz ze_ brrrrooms!" screamed Véronique.

"over 'ere''said Léon pointing to a couple of bright white brooms lying on the ground the whole group turned.

"oh 'es now everyone may go over and take a brrrroom"smilied Véronique in a horrible manner.After everyone had chosen a broom they all stood there waiting for Stephaine to give the orders.

"and now we _goz_!" Yelled Véronique pointing towards the sky.

''We _goz _what" cakled Fred.

"We take off come oh come on!" screamed Véronique.

Everyone suddenly understood and with the count of three they all kicked hard on the ground and took off. It was just the feeling Harry needed to feel better the same feeling like all his worries had been taken away he was flying again, free nothing but the breeze in his hair and the whoosh of air every time he sped up.

"Just 'ere make a _zop_ 'ere!" yelled Véronique as she started pointing towards a cloud.

"Are you mad that's just a cloud!" sceamed George who was on the right on Harry.

"Follow me or go back!" yelled Véronique as she shot George a filthy glance.

"Well so-rr-y, half of the time I can berley understand you" muttered George as he flew next to Mrs Weasley.

"George how dare you say that, her accent had nothing to do with her personality" hissed Mrs Weasley as she gave George's broom a little nudge.

"um where is Véronique"asked Harry as he noticed that they weren't following her.

"yeah where is she"said Ron looking worried (he wasn't exactly controlling his broom).

"I AM OVER 'ERE MIS-FITS"sceamed Véronique's voice .

"where" yelled Hermione as she searched the from left to right. Just then Harry spotted Véronique she was standing on the huge cloud she suggested earlier.

'' How did you do that?" asked Ron as he spotted her to.

'' _Trwick_ of mine!"yelled Véronique.

"now get over here _ze_ wedding _startz zoon_"said Véronique.


	7. THE WEDDING AND THE GUEST

I do not own Harry Potter

THE WEDDING AND THE GUEST

After everyone had landed.

Harry stood there, enjoying this incredible view.

Everywhere you looked you could see pure blue sky, the feeling was amazing it was like there was no gravity, it was like you were floating.

" Harry come on" hissed Hermione pushing him.

What Harry had just noticed is that the rest of the cloud was a wedding ceremony it had thousands upon thousands of seats, that every time you sat on them, they sang you a song. There were beautiful pink, orange flowers displayed near the food (which Ron took a great interest in), when you touched these flowers glowed a beautiful gold.

"Ok if anyone gets lost then, then shout, "turned" and immediately someone will come and help you ok," said Mrs Weasley very quickly.

Suddenly Mr Weasley came running towards them.

'' Ten more minutes ok TEN MORE MINUTES'' said Mr Weasley excitedly.

" Ok um Arthur dear you take this lot and find seats while I'll go see Bill" whispered Mrs Weasley excitedly.

" Ah yes Molly dear" sighed Mr Weasley.

''Looks like you're stuck with us now Dad" laughed Fred.

" Follow me you lot" said Mr Weasley, as he made his way through a laughing bunch of girls ,that Harry recognised to had been at Beauxbatons in Fleur's year. Mr Weasley ushered them towards a row of seats.

" Now all you stay here,do you here me?" asked Mr Weasley looking into the crowd.

" Yes dear father we do hear YOU" said George in a Shakespearian voice.

" This is no game George you could get lost and there could be You-know-who's followers around" whispered Mr Weasley looking around to see if anyone had heard him.

" We won't leave the seats " muttered Ginny side glancing at Harry who turned red.

" Good "said Mr Weasley as he left.

As soon as they sat down the seats started to sing a horrible tune.

" Someone turn it off!" yelled Ron sticking his fingers in his ears.

" wetuio!" shouted Hermione, a musical note started to dance from

the end of her wand tip. it suddenly did a very odd tap dance then hit all of the chairs, then disappeared, suddenly the chairs stopped singing:

" FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW".

" How-how did you do that?" asked Ron looking jealous.

" I read it in TRCKY TRICKS FOR FURNITURE" said Hermione looking proud,

Ron muttered a swear word but it sounded more like " bread"

because suddenly everyone stood up and every single seat in the hall started to sing a beautiful song.

" Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to celebrate se Marriage of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour!" yelled a very tall man with black hair and purple robes, with a huge golden star necklace around his neck.

Twenty minutes had passed and Harry was sure that this was the slowest twenty minutes of his life. Ron was so bored he was repeating spells that he had learnt in his first year. Suddenly the seats started singing again. And everyone started to turn around.

" Ah there she is!" said Ron dreamily as he turned around. Harry turned his head around and saw the one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen in his life. Fleur was standing behind golden doors, she was wearing a stunning white long dress with pearls and diamonds all across the bottom, and her vale swept past her feet, which was being carried by fairies, her silver hair flowed nearly past her dress her shoes were silver and twinkled every step she took. Everyone just stared at her. Harry had just noticed where Bill was: he was standing next to the tall man with black hair, with the star necklace.

Bill looked happy, Charlie was standing next to Bill and so was a man harry had never seen in his life he was very pale, he wore dark blue robes and a very thick black belt which potions and bottles were attached to it, he was quite short and had grey hair, that was tied in a small pony tail.

" Who is that?" whispered Harry to Ron. Harry nudged Ron hard in the ribs.

Ron suddenly stopped staring at Fleur.

" Who is that?" repeated Harry.

" Oh …oh that's Bill's friend Gene Herwety he.. Ah works with Charlie you know eh Dragons…yeah he makes all these potions and weird stuff really useful but" said Ron as he started to stare at Fleur again


	8. FRED BECOMES TROLL

This is the weirdest/mm chapter I've done so far PLEASE REVIEW!

I do not own Harry Potter

FRED BECOMES TROLL

It was tenamand Harry was still lying in his bed thinking about Hogwarts. When he just remembered they were leaving the Delacours. He quickly jumped out of bed and threw his jeans and his dirty but suitable shirt on. He ran down stairs to find Mr and Mrs Weasley Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

" Sorry slept in," said Harry apologetic. "Quite ok dear" said Mrs Weasley combing his hair. Very slowly Veronique floated down the stairs. " Thank you for having us" said Mrs Weasley." Oh my pleazure" said Véronique in a snobby tone of voice." Yes thanks for the grub' winked George."Pardon"said Véronique looking as though he had told her that her nose was the size of three heads."Grub"repeated George looking shocked."How dare you say such a word In my house hold, zat is for some low lifelike yourself!" screamed Véronique clutching her heart."Ah what did you just call my son?"Asked Mrs Weasley stepping forward." Low Life "whispered Véronique turning her head."How dare you say that about my son!" yelled Mr Weasley looking very angry." He iz a low life and he actually thinkz he iz zmart!" laughed Véronique."If you ever say that about my boy again then you will be tuned into grub," said Mrs Weasley pointing a chubby finger at Véronique."Hah! What can you do chubby!" laughed Véronique."What did you just call her!"Screamed Harry feeling his temper rise." I called her chubby" said laughed Véronique smiling." I can handle this Harry"whispered George so that only Harry could hear. Suddenly George with drew out of his pocket a very small green ball, Harry looked at it up close and realised it was a shrunken Troll's head." What is zat? Your dinner…. I zuppoze you have to zave it…you muzt only get at leazt one meal a month!" hissed Veronique. " Actually it's your worst night-mere. Something that will make you even more ugly than you are" said George proudly." Lookz like ze baby is tiring to uze big wordz" laughed." At least he can actually pronounce it correctly" said Hemione smiling phycastically." Yez muggle one, or shall I saw bushy one" hissed Véronique." You can say what ever you want but you have to say it properly" laughed Fred."GET OUT OF MY HOUZE YOU RATS TAKE YOUR FILTY POOR SHELVES ELSE WHERE!" screamed Veronique." That's it".Yelled George as he suddenly threw the small green ball in his hand at Véronique.Then it happened so quickly: Véronique grabbed the small ball then threw it at George. Her suddenly turned a dark pink, then a dark purple and then he turned a very dark green and there stood the biggest Troll Harry had ever seen it stood there staring into space. It was at least ten times bigger than the one he saw in his first year. Everyone stood there for seven minutes staring at the beast that was once meant to be George." Why did you do that for?" yelled Ginny." Because he, just like you are a L – O – W L – I – F – E " hissed Véronique looking insane." Harry you take the rest of them including the George/Troll and go to the fire place then return home do you hear me?" asked Mr Weasley now an inch from Harry's nose." Yes" muttered Harry shocked that Véronique would say that and do that. Mr and Mrs Weasley suddenly moved forward. "Come on everyone Mr Weasley said we have to get back to the Burrow" whispered Harry to the rest of the group. Harry and the rest of the group hurried over to the fireplace." Grab George" said Harry to Ginny. Ginny went over to the Troll grabbed his enormous hand and brought him over to the fireplace. There was a diamond cup near the fireplace. Harry looked inside it and he saw a silver powder. "I found it" said Harry to the group. "Ok Ginny you first" said Harry feeling embarrsed. Ginny turned a bright red then grabbed a hand full of silver powder. Then shouted. "Burrow" she then suddenly was burst on fire flames of bright purple. "Oh um Troll," said Harry feeling like the boss. Harry brought the Troll over by his hand and pushed him into the fireplace (which was very hard for Harry). "Ok eh Troll/George grab the flu powder and say "Burrow"said Harry clearly. "Ger" muttered the Troll very slowly. Though it was like he had heard Harry he stepped into the fireplace grabbed some powder (more like five fists full) and then shouted." Burrow" and purple flames swallowed the beast's body whole


End file.
